Une vie parfaite
by Sceptrum
Summary: Astoria Greengrass est une perfectionniste, et cette qualité allait bientôt lui faire … défaut.
1. Astoria

**Une petite fiction sur le couple Drago/Astoria qui me trottait dans la tête, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes d'orthographes mais vous pouvez toujours me le signaler! **

**Au niveau des publications, elles seront assez rapides puisque j'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire la fanfic**

**Bien évidemment, les reviews sont largement bien accueillis (D'ailleurs, je trouve ça presque inutile de le préciser, non?)**

**Disclaimer : Tout revient à la blondasse de service (on dirait pas comme ça, mais je la vénère)  
><strong>

**Une vie parfaite  
><strong>

Astoria Greengrass était une perfectionniste, et cette qualité allait bientôt lui faire … défaut.

Le sens du contrôle lui avait toujours été dicté. C'était ainsi lorsque qu'on naissait dans une grande famille de sang-pur. Et donc, depuis toute petite, sa précieuse mère, Jane Greengrass, veilla tout particulière au bon fonctionnement des choses.

Astoria était la deuxième de la fratrie, sa grande sœur, Daphnée Greengrass l'a surplombée de deux ans. Elle avait adopté par ailleurs et depuis toujours la fâcheuse manie de se vouloir supérieure. Encouragée par des parents, elle continua sur sa lancée et comptait parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Ambitieuse, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Perfectionniste, c'est donc à Serdaigle que fut envoyé Astoria. Elle y coula des jours heureux, entourée de ses quelques amis, triés sur le volet. Elle suivit les traces de sa grande sœur en brillant parmi tout cet amas d'intelligence, typique de Serdaigle, la maison des érudits.

Tout aurait pu être parfait, si sa sœur ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à se mettre toujours en avant. Belle, intelligente, sournoise, elle dégageait une aura mystique en permanence, accaparent l'attention des personnes qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Astoria, elle, brillait plus par sa discrétion, entretenue par une timidité prononcée. Elle avait cependant une grâce certaine et un contrôle d'elle, de ses sentiments et émotions, qui frisaient la perfection.

Malgré cela, elle souffrit de l'attention qu'engendrait sa sœur, ayant à chaque fois l'étrange sentiment d'être inférieure, sentiment ô combien désagréable pour la petite Astoria, qui subissait en silence ce mal-être.

Dans les grandes familles aristocratiques sorcières, il était primordiale pour les jeunes hommes et jeunes filles de se marier entre eux, le mélange de sang étant très mal vu, voire complètement exclu et puni. Cela donné parfois des mariages consanguins. Le mariage d'Orion Black, fils de Arcturus Black et Melania Macmillan. et de Walburga Black, fille de Pollux Black et Irma Crabbe, est un bon exemple, les deux époux étaient cousins et avaient pour arrière grand parent Phineas Nigellus Black (un des illustres directeurs de Poudlard, connu pour être le plus mal aimé)

Les mariages de sang pur pouvaient être arrangés de diverses manières. En général, ils étaient prédéfinis dès la naissance des enfants, selon les fortunes et réputations des familles respectives.

L'amour est peu propice, mais toléré si l'élu fait également parti des grandes familles. Ainsi quelques rares chanceux avaient le droit à un mariage heureux.

Daphnée Greengrass faisait tourner bien des têtes, et pourtant, elle avait déjà trouvé son élu en la personne de Théodore Nott. Ils s'étaient fiancés récemment pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents.

Quant à Astoria, c'était déjà plus compliqué. N'étant pas une horrible laideur, elle était même très jolie, et possédant une intelligence et un esprit plus que satisfaisants, bien sur qu'elle attirait quelques jeunes hommes, mais c'était sans compter sa timidité et sa froideur (Qu'on soupçonne de cacher en réalité un manque de confiance en soi) qui repoussaient même les plus courageux (Certes, ces prétendants étaient pratiquement tous de Serpentard, mais quand même)

Le destin de la chère petite était encore très flou. Ces parents s'inquiétaient de cette situation. Car, même si à l'époque Astoria était encore jeune pour songer à se marier, le temps passe vite et ils avaient bien peur de se retrouver avec leur fille sur les bras, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Oh, ils pouvaient toujours arranger un mariage avec un pas si mauvais parti que ça, mais ils préféraient tellement voir le fille choisir celui avec qui elle passerai le restant de ces jours (Le divorce est, bien sur proscrit)

Le couple Greengrass sous leurs airs durs était un charmant couple, comparé à la moyenne des couples de sang pur. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, se sont aimés puis mariés. Ils n'ont jamais soutenu avec ferveur la suprématie du sang pur et ne se sont jamais engagé d'une quelconque manière au côté du Mage Noir, préférant la tranquillité rassurante au pouvoir, certes attrayant, mais dangereux.

Au final, ils étaient des parents tendres et aimants qui ne souhaitaient que le bonheur de leurs filles. Mais quand même, Astoria se devait d'être bien mariée.

Peu après l'anniversaire de ses seize ans, et donc juste après la fin de la guerre, Astoria reçut, puisque c'est la coutume, des cadeaux dont un assez spécial dans son genre qui se présentait sous la forme d'une lettre.

_Ma chère enfant,_

_Ton père et sœur s'allient à moi pour te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire. Seize ans est un âge merveilleux, et nous espérons de tout cœur que tu profitera pleinement de cette année et que celle-ci t'apportera joie et réussite. Bien évidemment, la réussite t'a toujours connu, sauf sur un petit point. Petit, certes, mais important puisqu'il concerne ton avenir. Je veux parler par exemple de fiançailles. Je pense que les lignes qui vont suivre ne vont pas te plaire, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Le temps s'est assez écoulé, et il est maintenant l'heure que tu te fiances. Et puisque que tu n'as su trouvé personne à ton goût, nous sommes dans l'obligation de t'en imposer une._

_Nous avons trouvé un accord avec une autre famille qui vient de connaître de durs instants et qui cherchent à se reconstruire, ils possèdent un patrimoine intéressant et je pense que leur fils sera te convenir. Il s'agit des Malefoy et de leur fils Drago, que tu dois déjà connaître grâce à Poudlard._

_Ainsi nous avons prévu la cérémonie début printemps, tu rencontreras officiellement le jeune Malefoy durant les vacances de Noël._

_En espérant que tu prennes la nouvelle sans trop de difficulté, nous t'embrassons tendrement,_

_Jane et Oscar Greengrass_

Sur le moment, Astoria ne su s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Elle revint rapidement à la raison et reprit son masque habituel même si intérieurement son cerveau bouillonnait de mots peu catholiques et de questions. Elle ne connaissait Drago Malefoy que très peu, la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui, c'est que c'était un ami à sa sœur, qu'il s'était engagé dans les anciens rangs de Vous-savez-qui et que c'était une personne vraiment trop arrogante pour elle.

Quelques jours après avoir assimilée la grande nouvelle, d'autres questions sont venues s'ajouter à la liste, du genre « allaient-ils jamais s'aimer ? » « Comment allait-il se comporter avec elle ? » et plus la date de leur rencontre avançait et plus Astoria s'inquiétait. Elle qui avait vu son futur comme étant parfait, la suite s'annonçait bien trop chaotique pour elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre assez bref, c'est une sorte d'intro (genre l'air de rien) Promis, les prochains seront plus longs!<strong>


	2. Drago

**Un nouveau chapitre le jour du seigneur... ma bonté me perdra**

**De toute manière nous passons aux choses sérieuses qu'au prochain chapitre ;) **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Drago**

Les flocons de neige tombaient délicatement sur le jardin endormi. Le ciel tout entier était gris, il semblait si bas qu'on avait l'impression de pouvoir l'atteindre en levant simplement le bras. Astoria Greengrass appréciait énormément cette météo qui ne faisant que lui rappeler que c'était les fêtes de Noël, que c'était donc les vacances, et qu'elle allait dans un peu plus de douze heures rencontrer son fiancé. Pensive et surtout angoissée, elle était installée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il était actuellement sept heures de matin et elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Comment aurait-elle pu alors que tout échapper à son contrôle, même ses propres sentiments étaient emmêlés. A la fois terrorisée et impatiente, triste et heureuse, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni plus quoi faire.

Lasse de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre embuée, elle se leva, attrapa sa robe de chambre posée sur son lit et se regarda dans son miroir. Ses traits étaient tirés et témoignaient de sa nuit, ses yeux verts portaient la fatigue de son insomnie, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient négligemment tressés et ses lèvres étaient pincées, signe d'une profonde réflexion. Soupirant à son reflet, Astoria revint à la réalité en entendant les gargouillements peu gracieux de son ventre. Elle était morte de faim, c'était indéniable, surtout en sachant que la dernière chose qu'elle eut avalée était une soupe à l'ortie. De plus, Astoria Greengrass détestait l'ortie.

La jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine où elle fut accueillit par l'elfe des maisons familial nommé Primlet. L'elfe s'empressa de connaître les désirs de sa maîtresse puis commença à lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

C'est dans un silence religieux qu'Astoria s'attaque avec plaisir à celui-ci. Elle avait presque fini lorsque son père entra à son tour dans la pièce. Étonné de voir sa plus jeune fille levée de si bonne heure, il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout à cette heure ci?

- Je n'avais plus sommeil, mentit Astoria l'insomniaque

- Tu ne t'angoisse quand même pas pour ce soir ?, s'enquit gentiment son géniteur

- un peu, mentit à nouveau Astoria l'angoissée

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, les Malefoy sont très heureux de t'avoir prochainement dans leur famille. Drago est un jeune homme, qui a certes fait de mauvais choix, même si je doute qu'il ait eu le choix un jour, mais qui inspire à une vie heureuse, je suis persuadé que tu t'entendras bien avec lui, la rassura Oscar Greengrass

- Je l'espère, merci père pour votre réconfort, conclu sa fille

Oscar lui fit un discret sourire et commanda son petit-déjeuner à Primlet. Astoria se leva, souhaita une bonne journée à son père et sortit de la cuisine. Elle monta au dernier étage, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque de la demeure dans laquelle trônait au centre un piano à queue majestueux. Astoria s'assit sur la banquette et commença à faire des gammes, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Aux alentours de onze heures, les trois femmes de la maison, Jane, Daphnée et Astoria, était sur le point de quitter la maison pour le chemin de Traverse. Face à leur cheminée, elles finissaient de s'emmitoufler chaudement puis passèrent tour à tour dans l'antre de la cheminée et disparurent de la demeure chemin de Traverse reprenait peu à peu de sa splendeur d'antan. La guerre l'avait démoli. La fin de celle-ci permit sa renaissance. Il était carrément bondé en cette période de fête.

Jane, Daphnée et Astoria se dirigèrent sans plus attendre chez Mme Guipure, soirée oblige. Par chance, le magasin n'était pas envahie par la foule, c'est donc très rapidement que la couturière vint s'occuper de la famille. Elle reconnut tout de suite Daphnée et la complimenta sur sa beauté. La jeune femme y répondit par son célèbre sourire devenu automatique

- Et sinon, c'est pour qui ?

- Ma cadette, répondit la mère Greengrass

Mme Guipure fixa son regard perçant sur Astoria, un éclair passa dans ces yeux

- Astoria, si je me souviens bien ?

- C'est cela, confirma la concernée

- Il y a un évènement spécial ou bien?

- Une soirée ! S'exclama Jane Greengrass, elle se reprit et ajouta plus calmement, ma petite Astoria va rencontrer son fiancé

- Mais c'est gééniaal ! S'écrit Mme Guipure, tout sourire

Astoria n'aurait jamais cru que la dame avait une voix si aigu, il fit un petit rictus angoissé en guise de réponse.

- qui est l'heureux élu ? S'intéressa la dame

- Drago Malefoy, répondit Jane, souriante

Soudainement, Mme Guipure perdit de sa superbe, elle fit de grands yeux d'étonné tout en hochant de la tête

- Bien ... je pense avoir quelques petites robes qui seront vous mettre en valeur, Miss Greengrass, je vais vous les chercher sur le champ!

La couturière disparut derrière les rayons, laissant ses trois clientes seules. Daphnée décida de déambuler dans la boutique en cherchant un vêtement qui serait susceptible de lui plaire.

- Tu as une idée spéciale de ce que tu voudrais porter ce soir ? Demanda gentiment Jane à sa fille

Elle répondit par la négative

- Je suis sure que Mme Guipure nous trouvera quelque chose de formidable, il faut que tu sois parfaite, je n'ai pas envie que les Malefoy est une mauvaise impression de toi, ajoute la mère

- Oui mère, répondit tel un automate sa fille

Mme Guipure revint de nulle part, les bras chargés de vêtements. Les essayages promettaient d'être longs.

Finalement, les trois clientes repartirent de la boutique les bras chargés de boîtes contenant une tenue complète pour Astoria, ainsi qu'une robe pour Daphnée. Elles décidèrent par la suite d'aller déjeuner dans le restaurant faisant face à la boutique de Quidditch. Il était plus de quatorze heures, les tables commençaient à se vider au plus grand bonheur des trois femmes, mourantes de faim. Après s'être rassasiées, elles se balladèrent encore quelques temps sur le chemin, se mélant à la foule pour faire encore quelques courses.

C'est vers seize heures qu'elles rentrèrent chez elles, fatiguées de leur expédition, en particulier la pauvre Astoria qui n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle remonta rapidement au dernier étage, cherchant du réconfort dans le son de son piano. Elle fut vite arraché à celui-ci par sa soeur et sa mère qui décidèrent qu'il était fin temps de se préparer. Tout comme les essayages chez Mme Guipure, les préparatifs à la soirée fut tout aussi longs et éprouvants pour Astoria. Elle garda cependant son contrôle de soi habituel.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, les trois femmes de la maison étaient prêtes, quant à l'unique homme, le pauvre avait dû patiemment attendre que celles-ci daignent bien se dépêcher. Ils étaient donc enfin réunis tous les quatre face à la cheminée, la mère donnant les dernières recommandations à ses filles, et en particulier à Astoria ; " soit polie, souriante, mais juste ce qu'il faut, parce qu'à trop sourire, on pourrait te prendre pour une adoratrice des moldus, enfin de toute manière ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre de sourire à pleines dents. Force toi de faire la conversation à Drago, même si tu es terrorisée, il ne faut surtout pas le montrer, tu verras tout va bien se passer" Daphnée rajouta " Et puis, tu n'es pas tombée sur le pire, Drago est craquant, et même s'il paraît très froid au premier abord, au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien" Astoria hocha à cette affirmation, ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments. Ce qui est en soit une prouesse, la jeune fille se sentait sur le point d'exploser, après tout, son avenir se jouait ce soir, et jamais au grand jamais elle ne souhaitait le rater. Prenant une dernière grande respiration puis offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à ses parents, elle lissa machinalement sa robe en dentelle verte et s'avança au côté d'eux.

Quelques instants après, la maison se retrouva vide de vie.

La cheminée principale du manoir Malefoy s'illumina d'une grande flamme verte, les Greengrass était arrivés. En face d'eux se tenaient, droits, resplendissants, Lucius, Narcissa et leur fils Drago Malefoy, le regard perçant, indéchiffrable. Astoria en frissonna. Sa droiture l'impressionna, sa froideur la terrorisa.

Narcissa s'avança à leur rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres, leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans son humble demeure, puis les parents respectifs se saluèrent laissant leurs enfants en retrait. Astoria échangea un regard avec sa soeur Daphnée, qui se montra, pour une rare fois, compréhensible. Et enfin, le moment qu'elle redoutait tant Malefoy l'invita à se rapprocher, ce qu'elle fit, elle lui prit délicatement la main

- Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrez, Astoria, surtout en pareille circonstance, c'est un réel plaisir

Astoria souria, elle croisa très rapidement le regard de sa mère qui sembla l'insister à prendre la parole

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je suis contente de me trouver ici, finit par répondre humblement Astoria

Narcissa souria à nouveau, et se retourna vers son mari. Lucius, toujours aussi blonds et surtout impertubable, sortit de sa lithargie, il s'approcha d'Astoria, lui prit sa main et la lui baisa avec délicatesse

- Très heureux d'avoir à faire avec vous, Miss Greengrass, vous êtes sublime ce soir

Astoria rougit à ce compliment et le remercia. Être l'intention de toute une pièce, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, d'ordinaire c'était le boulot de Daphnée de l'accaparer, mais celle-ci semblait s'effacer derrière Jane Greengrass. Et pour une fois, Astoria aurait bien aimé que Daphnée la fasse oublier.

Quand elle vit Drago Malefoy s'avancer à elle, son coeur manqua un battement, il était tellement impressionnant qu'Astoria se demanda comment ils allaient pouvoir s'accorder. Soudainement, une autre question s'imposa à elle ; et si finalement il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Astoria s'était fait à l'idée de ce mariage. Après tout, elle aurait pu tomber sur bien pire, et puis si Drago Malefoy ne voulait pas d'elle, qui le voudrait? A cette révélation, Astoria senti sa respiration s'atténuer alors que Drago s'imposait de plus en plus dans son champ de vision, comme au ralenti. De la même manière que son père, il lui prit la main et la baisa si futile qu'elle ne le sentit à peine.

- Bienvenu au manoir, Astoria, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave

Ladite Astoria déglutit difficilement. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Faisons des pronostiques :<strong>

**Qui dit que ça va bien se passer ?**

**Qui dit que notre petite Astoria avait de quoi angoisser ?**

**Qui n'en a aucune idée ?**

**Qui s'en fiche ?** héhé


	3. La soirée tant attendue

**Nous rentrons enfin dans le vif du sujet, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
><strong>

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui on eut la gentillesse de me mettre un review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive, donc merci à Morgane Des Fées et Tralalaire !  
><strong>

**La soirée tant attendue  
><strong>

Quoi de meilleur qu'un apéritif dînatoire pour délier les langues et ravir ces convives ? C'est en tout cas la stratégie adoptée par les Malefoy. Les deux familles se trouvaient au centre du salon où une classique table avait été installé, permettant aux elfes des maisons de déposer les nombreux amuses-bouches et autres boissons. Chacun pouvait alors se servir à sa guise, instaurant ainsi une certaine convivialité. Après tout, un futur événement allait bientôt les réunir en une seule et unique famille. C'était d'ailleurs le grand sujet du soir, puisque c'était pour cela que les Malefoy invitèrent les Greengrass. La mère de celle-ci, Jane, ne se privait pas de montrer son bonheur, un verre de citrabulle à la main

- Je suis si ravie de bientôt accueillir votre jeune fils dans la famille, je dois d'abord vous avouez que mon mari et moi même avons été étonné d'apprendre le désir, qu'était le votre mais qui est maintenant pleinement partagé, d'unir Drago et Astoria

- Nous vous remercions d'avoir si rapidement accepter notre offre, et je propose tout simplement de lever nos verres à cette union, déclara d'une voix solennelle Lucius Malefoy.

Il leva son verre et fut suivi de tout le monde. Les coupes de citrabulle s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit aigu puis fit place au silence lorsque les convives portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées respectives. Les couples Greengrass et Malefoy se félicitèrent intérieurement, l'un pour avoir réussi à caser leur fille chérie avec un assez bon parti, l'autre pour avoir redorer leur blason en s'alliant avec une grande famille de sang purs, plus que appréciée dans la société. La jeune Astoria, marchandise de cette arrangement, essayait tant bien que mal de tenir se prestance, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour laisser livre court à ses spéculations. Sa sœur, Daphnée Greengrass, se disait que Drago était vraiment séduisant dans son costume noir parfaitement coupé. Quant à ce dernier, il aurait tout donné, ou presque, pour être partout, sauf ici.

Mais après tout, il avait accepté à la demande poussée de ces parents de se fiancer à Astoria Greengrass, souhaitant leur offrir à nouveau tout le prestige qu'ils leur étaient dû après tant d'années de soumission et de souffrance. Son regard se porta sur sa promise. Elle semblait en parfait accord avec l'ambiance de la soirée, souriant à chaque remarque favorable, répondant correctement à chaque question, elle semblait tout contrôler. Le peu de fois que Daphnée lui avait parlé de sa sœur, elle lui avait fait part de son goût du contrôle et de la perfection mais Drago Malefoy n'était pas dupe, elle devait être comme poisson sur l'herbe, c'est-à-dire par très à l'aise, voire carrément pas à sa place. Comment avait-elle réagit en apprenant ses fiançailles avec lui ? Drago se le demandait bien, il lui posera sûrement la question un jour, quand ils seront un peu plus … intimes. Enfin si intimes ils arrivent à l'être un jour. Car même si tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'ils formeront un beau couple, Drago était persuadé du contraire. Elle n'arrivait pas à ses chevilles, il lui préférait Daphnée, si sûre d'elle, si belle, si attirante, si mesquine, une parfaite serpentarde, tout comme lui. Cependant, son cœur battait pour son ami, le jeune Nott, et d'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà fiancés, sur le point de se marier. Il ne lui restait donc que le deuxième choix qui répondait au doux nom de Astoria. Drago émit un discret soupir, la suite ne s'annonçait pas drôle du tout pour lui.

Il regarda une deuxième Astoria, elle était en grande conversation avec Narcissa, sa mère. Cette dernière paraissait enchantée de discuter avec sa future belle-fille. Astoria, elle, ne montrait pas le même enthousiasme mais souriait, c'était déjà ça. Elle resplendissait, Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas se l'avouer. Son visage était mis en valeur par un chignon savamment négligé duquel retombait quelques boucles épaisses. Elle était légèrement maquillée, et encore heureux sinon elle aurait pu en devenir vulgaire, Drago a horreur de la vulgarité. Son corps mince était souligné par une robe près du corps en dentelle vert foncé, les Greengrass avaient donc tout fait pour plaire ce soir. Le tout était accompagné d'une fine chaîne de cou en argent et de bottines noires à talon. Astoria Greengrass était au sommet de l'élégance. Sentant un regard pressant sur elle, Astoria détourna quelques instants son attention de Narcissa et rencontra les deux prunelles grises de Drago Malefoy. Elle rougit, puis se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation. Drago la trouva pathétique.

Il fut vite sortit de sa conclusion par Oscar Greengrass qui vint le questionner sur ses études

- Je suis actuellement en stage dans le département de la coopération magique internationale, lui répondit platement Drago

Oscar parut approuvé puisqu'il hocha vivement la tête

- et cela te plaît-il ?

- Assez, le domaine est intéressant

La conversation fut vite coupée par l'injonction de Narcissa il était temps de passer à table. Elle conduisit comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison ses hôtes jusqu'à l'immense salle à manger aux couleurs froides de Serpentard, ingénieusement rehaussée par le feu chaleureux de la grande cheminée. La table au centre étaient faites de bois peint en noir laqué, elle était prête à accueillir le repas. Lucius invita tout le monde à s'asseoir à leurs places attribuées, Drago et Astoria se retrouvèrent donc stratégiquement côte à côte, cette dernière en eut des sueurs froides. L'entrée arriva, et les conversation reprirent. Narcissa et Jane parlaient chiffons, Oscar et Lucius affaires, Drago et Daphnée études, et Astoria... ah Astoria, elle parla longuement avec son chèvre chaud. Sa conversation fut forte intéressante, elle n'en perdit pas une miette. Narcissa s'aperçut rapidement du désastre et fit, avec finesse, rentrer Daphnée dans sa conversation sur les travaux de Mme Guipure. Elle lança par la même occasion un regard menaçant à son fils, qui comprit bien vite le message. Avant tout, cette soirée était organisée pour qu'il fasse plus ample connaissance avec sa fiancée. Prenant son inspiration, le fils Malefoy se tourna vers Astoria

- Tu es donc en sixième année, c'est ça ?

Astoria failli avaler de travers, Drago lui parlait ! Elle se reprit bien vite et lui répondit

- C'est ça

- Et, tout se passe bien ? s'efforça poliment Drago

- Tout se passe très bien même

- parfait.

Il eut un blanc, un très long blanc. Astoria en profita pour réfléchir à toute allure, elle sentit bien qu'elle se devait d'alimenter la non-conversation. Elle retourna à plusieurs reprises sa fourchette dans son assiette, la faisant grincer sur l'assiette, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer Drago Malefoy.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter ça ?

- Arrêter quoi ? S'étonna Astoria

- Ce bruit, lui répondit Drago en lui désigna sèchement sa fourchette de la tête

Pour toute réponse, Astoria stoppa net, et murmura un faible pardon. Il eut à nouveau un blanc. Astoria décida de ne pas se laisser abattre, il fallait à tout prix faire bonne impression à Drago, même si c'était mal parti

- Je t'ai entendu dire à Daphnée que tu devais, pour valider ton stage, partir huit mois à l'étranger, sais-tu déjà où tu iras ?

Surpris de sa question, où plutôt de la voir prendre la parole, Drago lui répondit avec contentement qu'il désirait soit aller en Russie, soit aller en France. Astoria lui fit remarquer que les deux pays étaient radicalement différents, ce qui fit sourire Drago. Astoria en fut toute retournée. Il était tellement impressionnant, et sûr de lui. Il lui expliqua alors pourquoi il hésitait entre ses deux pays et la conversation suivit son déroulement, sous les yeux attentifs de leurs parents, aux anges.

Le dessert arriva très vite. Astoria se lécha les babines, intérieurement bien sur, en s'apercevant qu'il était au chocolat. Elle était maintenant presque sereine, la soirée était bientôt terminée, elle avait réussi à discuter le minimum syndical avec Drago, qui lui rendait bien, elle n'avait fait aucune grosse bourde notable, tout était au mieux. Elle attaque avec plaisir son dessert, partageant avec Daphnée et Drago des anecdotes sur les profs de Poudlard.

- Je crois que le pire niveau apparence c'était quand même Rogue, ses cheveux gras me faisaient horreur, on a l'impression qu'ils suintaient sur tout le reste de son visage ! Déclara joyeusement Astoria, heureuse de pouvoir prendre part à une discussion entre sa sœur et Drago.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Drago se renfrogna soudainement. Ce que Astoria ne se souvenait plus, c'est que Rogue fut le parrain de son fiancé, l'ayant épaulé dans ses moments les plus durs, et ceux, malgré les nombreux repoussages de Drago, et que donc, ce dernier avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Daphnée adressa à sa sœur une œillade horrifiée qui fit comprendre à Astoria qu'elle avait, enfin, commis une grosse bourde.

- Figure toi que malgré son physique qui apparemment te faisait «horreur » Rogue était un grand homme, figure toi que sans lui, Potter n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, et que donc tu ne serais sûrement pas assise à cette table en train de te gaver de mousse au chocolat tout en débitant des paroles insignifiantes, déclara très froidement Drago Malefoy d'une voix plus que terrifiante, le regard noir.

Astoria déglutit, la table s'était tût et regardait curieusement l'échange.

- excuse-moi, tu as raison, je suis désolée, bégaya la jeune Greengrass, effrayée en sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation

- La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de parler

- ou-oui, bégaya à nouveau Astoria tout en plongeant le nez dans son assiette

Narcissa Malefoy en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Le silence s'instaura, et toute l'assemblée était plongée dans un malaise certain, excepté Drago Malefoy qui mangeait, toujours aussi calmement, sa mousse au chocolat. Il leva les yeux sur la table et fit un bref diagnostique de la situation

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il, défiant quiconque du regard de lui répondre que oui

- Aucun Drago, lui répondit son père, passablement contrarié

Et les conversations reprirent petit à petit. Daphnée se chargea de changer les idées de jeune Mr Malefoy en lui parlant de ses préparatifs de mariage. Astoria, elle, ne cessait de contempler sa coupelle vide, maugréant dans sa tête contre sa stupidité. Quant à Drago, il bouillonnait intérieurement en maudissant ses parents de lui faire accepter n'importe quoi et Jane et Oscar Greengrass pour avoir donné naissance à une sotte pareille. Il n'adressa plus la parole à Astoria de la soirée.

Finalement, celle-ci s'acheva (pas assez rapidement au goût d'Astoria). La famille Greengrass était regroupée devant la précédente cheminée et faisait ses adieux aux Malefoy, promettant de les inviter à leur tour prochainement. D'un regard, Lucius fit comprendre à son fils qu'il était grand temps de dire au revoir à Astoria. A contre cœur il s'avance à elle, lui prit sa main et la baisa à nouveau en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de vacances. Astoria s'inclina légèrement et fit de même, sous l'attention désespérée des quatre parents qui auraient aimé que cet échange soit plus personnel.

Quelques secondes après, les Greengrass quittèrent le manoir. Lucius se retourna vivement vers son fils, visiblement en colère

- Mais ou as-tu donc la tête? Tiendrais-tu à détruire tout nos efforts en un si court instant?

- As-tu vu comment elle a parlé de Severus, as-tu seulement entendu sa voix méprisante ? Explosa Drago

- Quoiqu'elle dise, tu n'as pas réagir de la sorte, c'est notre invité, ta fiancée, je te rappelle Drago !

La voix puissante de Lucius résonnait dans toute la pièce, Narcissa se tenait derrière lui, inquiète.

- Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, mais je l'avais compris ! Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour mériter une telle fille ? Se plaignit le fils

- Tu dis des bêtises ! Intervint Cissy, Astoria est une fille très bien, intelligente et bien élevée, tu ne vas pas non plus lui tenir compte d'une pauvre erreur pour le restant de tes jours !

- Mmh, non, elle n'a pas interêt à recommencer, c'est tout, répondit-il plus calmement en prenant la direction de la sortie

Il atteignit la porte lorsque son père lui ordonna de mieux se tenir la prochaine fois, puis il quitta la pièce.

Dans une autre maison, des cris résonnaient aussi.

- Mais ou as-tu donc la tête pauvre sotte ! Tu le savais que Rogue était le parrain de Drago, tu le savais ! S'écria Daphnée, rouge de colère

- Je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Je te le jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'écria également Astoria, rouge de honte

- Encore heureux, pauvre débile !

- Daphnée doucement avec ta sœur ! Gronda Oscar, il reprit, Astoria, on t'avait dit de peser chacun de tes mots !

- Je sais, je suis tellement désolée père, avoua la pauvre petite, au bord des larmes

- C'est plutôt pour toi qu'il faudrait être désolée, c'est ton fiancé, je te le rappelle, maintenant monte te coucher, il se fait tard, conclu le patriarche d'une voix sans appel

Épuisée, Astoria parti en direction de sa chambre, le cœur lourd. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sois forte ma petite Asto !<br>**

**Je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines, donc je ne pourrais udpated qu'à mon retour ... j'espère en tout cas que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances, et pour ceux qui travaillent ; courage **!


End file.
